1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle accessories, and more specifically, to a collapsible truck bed cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of truck bed covers have been patented or are the subject of pending patent applications. With one exception (discussed below), none of these truck bed covers fits underneath a tonneau cover. Some of these covers are foldable, but none of them provides the advantages of the present invention in terms of structural support and ease of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,288 (Chandler, 1993) discloses a collapsible pickup truck bed cover that operates by means of a sliding rail and two slides on either side of the truck bed. To the applicant's knowledge, this is the only other truck bed cover that fits underneath a tonneau cover. The design of this particular cover is such that rain, snow and other material would tend to accumulate in the center of the cover, causing it to sag and eventually fail over time. A sagging cover will also increase wind resistance. The present invention solves this problem by providing a single, centrally located pivot point on either side of the truck bed. As discussed more fully below, the single pivot point and longer primary support bars allow the cross bars to be spaced further apart, which in turn provides greater support for the center of the cover.
In addition, at least three steps are required to collapse the Chandler cover, namely, sliding the front slides on either side of the truck body toward the rear slides, rotating the frame toward the front of the truck body, and then sliding all four slides forward so that the cover is out of the way of other cargo in the truck bed. With the present invention, on the other hand, the frame fully collapses into position directly underneath the rear of the cab in one motion. The ability to collapse the cover in a single motion is enabled by the single swinging pivot point on either side of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,669 (Geier, 1990) provides a foldable top for a truck bed. The frame provides greater protection for the center of the truck bed cover than the Chandler invention, but the top does not fully collapse underneath the rear of the cab. Instead, when fully folded, the frame lies above the truck bed. Thus, this particular cover could not be used with a tonneau cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,379 (Loiseau, 1973) describes a folding cover for a pickup truck in which the frame design is somewhat similar to the design of the present invention, with at least one major exception. Instead of a swinging single pivot point on either side of the truck bed, the Loiseau invention has two stationary pivot points (one for the front frame and one for the rear frame) on either side of the truck bed. In fact, the front and rear frames are not even connected to each other. Thus, the Loiseau cover cannot be fully collapsed and swung forward, as in the present invention. Instead, the cover simply folds up on top of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,156 (Kirk, 1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,482 (Kirk, 1998) involve a collapsible truck bed cover in which the frame comprises three relatively parallel U-shaped members that extend over and above the truck bed from one side to another. At the front of the truck bed is a tarpaulin receiving structure. To collapse the truck bed cover, the U-shaped members are removed, and the tarpaulin is stored in the tarpaulin receiving structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,787 (Angelos, 2004) discloses a truck bed cover that transforms from a fully extended cover to a fully collapsed cover through the use of a plurality of pneumatic cylinders. When in the fully extended position, the cover resembles a hard truck bed cover. When in the fully collapsed position, the cover resembles a tonneau cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,490 (Thacker, 2003) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,592 (Thacker, 2001) provide a rigid truck bed cover that uses gas springs to go from an open to a closed position and vice versa. When in an open position, the cover extends over the rear of the truck bed and beyond the tailgate to provide shade for the user. When in a closed position, the cover lies level with the top of the truck bed and completely encloses the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,944 (Billiu et al., 2001) describes a truck bed enclosure with a stowable hard cover mounted on top of a frame. The frame is raised and lowered by hydraulic or other fluid cylinders. When lowered, the cover encloses the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,365 (Barnett et al., 1950) involves a foldable canopy frame for a pickup truck. Four side rail sections that extend horizontally from front to back above each side of the truck bed, as well as slidable hooks at the bottom of the frame, allow the rear part of the frame to slide rearward to open the frame or forward to close it. When the frame is closed, it folds up against the rear of the cab and extends slightly above the roof of the cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,784 (Cargill, 2002) discloses a pickup truck tent camping system. The system comprises a platform assembly that is installed in the truck bed and suspended above the floor of the truck bed, a tent assembly that is installed over the platform assembly, and a ten cover that is installed over the tent assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,745 (Alexa, 1999) provides a pickup truck bed cover that comprises a plurality of U-shaped frame members and a cover. The U-shaped frame members are attached to the truck bed with rollers that allow the frame to be collapsed against the rear of the cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,305 (Horton, 1989) describes a collapsible canopy for a pickup truck. The canopy comprises a pair of channel members that are mounted on top of the side walls of the truck bed, slide members that are mounted within each channel member, a plurality of arch-shaped rigid stays that extend across the truck bed and that are mounted adjacent to and parallel with one another, and a flexible canopy cover. Elastic bands connect the rigid stays and cause them to draw together when a latch that holds the stays apart is released, thereby collapsing the frame against the rear of the cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,279 (Hoover, 2005) involves a camper shell that is collapsible and portable. The shell fits over the bed of a pickup truck, and the frame angles downward from rear to front to allow for drainage. To collapse the shell, it must be taken apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,736 (Nodier, 1998) discloses a truck bed cover comprising a frame and an outer covering. The frame comprises four vertical supports, which are connected by four horizontal supports. Each horizontal support has a pivot point in its middle that allows the frame to be collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,646 (Cornelius, 2002) provides a soft shell camper for use on top of a pickup truck bed. The camper comprises a frame and a flexible outer covering. The frame is removably attached to the truck bed, but it is not otherwise collapsible.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0135199 (Hanning) describes a retractable protective cover assembly for a pickup truck bed. The cover assembly comprises a pair of elongated guide tracks and rollers on each of the sides of the truck bed. A plurality of frame members is attached to the rollers. Expansion brackets connect the frame members to one another. The bottom end of each expansion brackets slides vertically up and down on the frame member, which allows the entire frame to collapse.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a truck bed cover that has a flexible outer covering, that provides adequate support for the center of the covering, that collapses in a single motion, that fits underneath a tonneau cover, and that takes up a minimal amount of space in the truck bed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a truck bed cover that possesses all of the above-mentioned attributes and is still relatively inexpensive to manufacture and relatively easy to install and use.